James Potter II Finds Something He Likes Even More Than Trouble
by HannahM13
Summary: James likes trouble more than anything. That is until he met June Summersprout. James P. II OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: James and June are in their 4th year. Albus and Rose are in their 3rd. Lily and Hugo are in their 1st.**

James was returning to Hogwarts for his 4th year. He thought he would do nothing, but cause trouble, trouble. Then, he heard it. "WE ARE OVER!" yelled a girl's voice. He looked over to see what was going on, and he saw a beautiful girl. She had dark, auburn hair that flowed in a flawless, wavy pattern. Her skin was a soft honey shade, as though she'd been out in the sun a lot. An interesting sight made him stop staring. This girl was coming toward him.

She came to his compartment, and said, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full either of people with no room left, or jerks who have plenty of room, but won't share." Her voice, though sounding annoyed, was smooth, and calming. James' stomach started doing flips. _What is this feeling? _he thought. "Of course," he said, and stepped out of the way, inviting her to his compartment that he had shared with nobody. She sat down across from him, and he said, "So, I've never seen you in school before. Why is that so?" "This is my first year here," she explained, "I moved to this school from Beauxbatons. Man, I hated that school." "Have you been sorted, yet?" James asked. "No. I will be sorted at the ceremony along with the midgets," she answered. James chuckled and asked, "What's you're name?" "June, June Summersprout. Your's?" "James Potter," he told her.

"Are you Harry Potter's son?!" she asked, shocked. "Yup," he admitted. "Cool!" she said. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" Asked the short, plump witch who pushed the trolley. "Allow me," James said, purchasing a small stack of sweets. "Goodbye!" the lady said. "Goodbye, ma'am," they told her. They talked and chowed down on the sweets James had bought them for the rest of the ride.

After the first years had been sorted, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and said, "We have a new fourth year joining us this year. She has transferred here from Beauxbatons, let's give a warm welcome to June Summersprout!" Everyone clapped as June stepped up to be sorted. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled as soon as it had touched her head. She took the seat James offered her, and the feast began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own June, and that's it.**

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" June asked James once they were in the common room. "I'm a bit of a troublemaker. I play 'practical jokes' on people," he told her. "No way! So do I. That's why I hated my old school. Everyone was so uptight!" she admitted. "Want to join me for a prank?" he asked. "I would love to!" she exclaimed. They got to work planning.

"JAMES POTTER!" yelled an extremely angry Professor Slughorn. He had opened his drawer and found a dungbomb in it. It exploded all over him, the drawer, and the stuff in the drawer. "What?" James asked, pretending to be innocent. "I know you're behind this," the professor said. "I was one of the people behind that," James admitted. "Who was the other?" Slughorn asked. "Guilty," June claimed from right beside James. "Oh, great," Slughorn muttered, "Another one. Detention for both of you. My room. Tonight at 6." "Okay," they said.

The rest of the day went by fast, so it was time for detention before they knew it. As they were walking to the potions classroom, they ran into Janet Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's adopted daughter. "What you guys did to Professor Slughorn was hilarious," she told them. "Thanks," they said. Janet was not like her foster mother in the slightest way. She was a Ravenclaw, she was nice to most people, she didn't look like a cow, and she was one of the top students.

They arrived at the potions classroom, and Slughorn said, "Listen, I'm reasonable. So, I'm not going to make you work. Just sit down and don't make any noise." "Okay," they said, sitting down. "I'm going to collect something from Professor McGonagall. You two, stay here," he told them, then left the room.

"So, how long does detention usually last?" June asked. "For releasing a dungbomb? About an hour." he answered. "Did you get a letter from your parents this morning?" she asked him. "Yeah, you?" "Yeah, they said my aunt is really sick, and they need to go see her in Canada." "For how long?" James asked, curious. "Until she gets better. The doctor says she'll live, but until she's better she'll be really weak, so my mum and dad are going to take care of her." "Do you know how long it will take her to get better?" "The doctor said at least five months. Eight months at the most." "So your parents won't be here for Christmas? What will you do?" "Well, I could stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, or I could stay at my house with no adults nagging me constantly. I'll go with option 2," she told him.

"Do you want me to visit sometime?" he asked, not wanting her to feel alone. "Please, do," she said pleadingly. "I will. I'll write you an owl an hour before I visit," he said. "You're a really good friend for doing this," she told him, sincerely. "I know," he said smirking. Detention was over, and they walked back to the common room. James couldn't wait for Christmas break, even though it was still a few months away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It is now November 26, which in my story, is James' birthday.**

"Happy birthday!" June told James as he descended the steps from dormitory. "Thanks, June," he said, smiling at her. She handed him a box about a foot and a half long and half a foot wide wrapped in red paper. He took the card from the top of the box, and read it.

_**Happy Birthday to my best friend!**_

___**Here's to a year of laughing at our**_

___** Own jokes and keeping each other sane**_

___**Love ya,**_

__**June**

"Aw, love ya too, June," he said. He ripped the red paper off the package, and revealed a do-it-yourself broomstick care kit. "This is amazing. I wanted one of these." "I had a feeling you would like it." June told him. "Happy birthday, brother," said Albus, handing him a large bag of Honeydukes' sweets. "Thanks, Al," James replied. "Happy birthday, James," Lily told her brother. She handed him a bag of Zonko's prank equipment. "Uncle George is going to kill you," James told her. "Why did you go to Zonko's ? You should have gone to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it's a lot better," June added. "My family would love you," James said.

"Who's this?" Lily asked, gesturing toward June. "This is June, she's my best friend. June, this is my little sister, Lily," James introduced the girls to each other. James received presents from his cousins (and there were a lot of them), James introduced June. She got along with most of the family pretty well, except Louis, who was a year older, and he was a bit of a jerk.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip today, and I'm gathering up our closest friends, and we're going hanging out in the shrieking shack!" June said, "For your birthday, of course." "Awesome!" James exclaimed.

James, June, Albus, Rose, Fred, and Molly (Percy's daughter) were in the shrieking shack, talking and laughing, and just overall having a good time. They had stashed up on Honeydukes' treats, and brought lots of punch. "This is amazing! Thanks guys," James told his friends. "No problem," they said.

They returned to Hogwarts later that day, and wrote to their parents to tell them how things were going. Then, they departed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"James, wake up!" Albus hissed at his brother. "What is it, Al?" James asked, still half asleep. "June is in the Hospital Wing!" Albus told him. "What?!" James half yelled, completely awake now. "She says someone pushed her down a flight of stairs," Albus explained as James got up and dressed. James nearly skipped all the stairs on the way down.

He busted through the door of the Hospital Wing and was greeted by Madam Pomfrey asking, "Who are you here to visit?" "June," he answered quickly. "She's over there," Madam Pomfrey told him, pointing at a bed.

He quickly rushed over to see June sitting up in her bed. "Hi, James. I was wondering when you would be here," she said. "June, what happened?" James asked. "Someone pushed me down a flight of stairs," she told him. "Do you know who?" he asked her. "No, I didn't see them," she admitted.

When James found out who did it, they were going to get their arse kicked. Hard. "Do you know of any way we could find out?" he asked, wondering if their even was a way. "Yes," she replied, "The school security cameras!" "What?" "You could sneak into the Control Room on the 5th floor, and see who pushed me!" "I'll do it!" With that, James took off out of the Hospital Wing, and towards the 5th floor.

June's POV:

If he gets caught he'll be in bug trouble. I sure hope he can do this, because I know whoever pushed me down that flight of stairs, will be sorry once James gets a hold of them.

James' POV:

I ran into the Control Room and found the right monitor. Once I learned how to work the buttons, I brought the monitor back an hour. I saw a figure push June. My own cousin. Louis Weasley.

A/N: Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

James was ticked. His legs took over, and he ran to the Hospital Wing to tell June. He darted through the doors, dashed to her bed. "June, I checked the cameras," he told her. "Who pushed me?" she asked, desperate for an answer. "Louis," he admitted. "What?" June struggled to keep her voice down. "Yeah, I saw him," James explained, "He pushed you down the stairs." "Oh man, I should've known," June scolded herself. "Why?" James asked. "He hates me," June admitted. "Why?" James was seriously muddled.

"Louis and I met over the summer," June began, "We were dating. I broke with him during the train ride ." James remembered the first time he saw June. _'WE ARE OVER' _she had yelled. James had never asked who she broke up with. It all made sense. That's why they didn't get along. "Why did you break up?" James asked. "He flirted with every girl who came within a 30 foot radius. He said I was just overreacting, but when he's slapping every girl's butt, it's not overreacting. He claims he did it by accident, but it happened _every _time!" June explained. "Oh, that does sound like Louis. He is a bit of a flirt," James said. "YOU THINK?" June snapped.

"He's going to regret everything he ever did once it's Christmas," James said. He got up, and stomped off toward the common room to find Louis. "LOUIS WEASLEY!" he yelled. "What?!" Louis snapped back. "Why would you push June down a flight of stairs?" James asked his cousin, looking like steam was going to start blasting out of his ears. "She deserved it," he said.

James lost control, and punched Louis in the stomach. Hard. As Louis bent over, clutching his stomach in pain, James whispered in his ear, "Listen, if you mess with June, then you mess with me, too. You owe her a sincere apology, and she better recieve it by 5 o'clock tomorrow, or you'll have me to deal with. Got it?" Louis nodded, and James went back to the Hospital Wing.

"What did you do?" June asked him. "I yelled at Louis, punched him in the gut, and told him that if you don't get a sincere apology by 5 o'clock tomorrow, he'd be sorry," James said as if it were a casual conversation. "Oh, James! I thought you were going to wait until Christmas to beat him up," June reminded him. "I was, but when I confronted him about it, he said you deserved it! I lost control," James explained.

"Ms. Summersprout, you are free to go!" Madam Pomfrey called. "Okay, thanks," June called back, and she stood up, and her and James walked out of the Hospital Wing.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is set the day after the last chapter.

June was walking to class when someone came up beside her. She looked over to see Louis Weasley walking beside her. "Oh, you," she muttered. "Listen, June, I'm really sorry for pushing you down a flight of stairs," he apologised. "Okay, fine, I forgive you, but I can't say the same for James. He says he's going to kill you over the holidays," June told him. "Uh oh. I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Yep," June said. Louis walked off to his class.

At lunch, James asked, "Has Louis apologised to you, yet?" "Yes, but it didn't sound sincere," June admitted. "I'm going to kill him once Christmas break is here," James mumbled to no one in particular.

(Later that day in the common room)

James' POV:

I feel wierd around June. When I see her, my stomach feels like it's doing flips. I've never felt this way before, and I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Hey, look! Here comes Albus. I'll ask him.

Albus came over, and sat by me. "Hey, James," he greeted. "Hey, Al. Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Anything," he assured me. "Well, I know this girl. When I'm around her, my stomach feels like it's doing flips inside of me," I explained, "I don't know what my problem is. Do you?" "Well," Albus began, "I would say you have a bit of a crush on this 'mystery girl'. Who is she?" "Not telling," I told him. "Please? Is it June? It is June, isn't it?" "Okay, fine. Yes, it is June," I admitted. "Okay, here's what you do. I heard if you close your eyes, think about June, and let your hand write something on a piece of parchment, you'll admit it without even knowing you like her. "What would I write?" I asked. "If you do have a crush on her, you'll write, `I 'like like' June Summersprout` or something like that," he told me. "Fine, I'll give it a try," I said, willing to find out if I did like her.

I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, and closed my eyes. I felt my hand write something, and looked down. I was shocked at what I had accidently wrote.

I fancy June Summersprout.

A/N: I know you were all waiting for that confession. Please R&R! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is still James POV. If you don't know what POV is, it's point of view, FYI.

I fancy June Summersprout.

I was shocked. "What did you write?" Albus asked. I showed him the parchment. "Have you always known that?" he asked. "I've always thought June was pretty, smart, funny, fun, wild, and just overall amazing. With her soft, brown eyes, the slight skip in her step as she walks, and that smile. Oh, that beautiful smile that I love to see. Her soft, tanned skin that looks perfect with her gorgeous auburn hair..." I trailed off, thinking about how happy it made me when I see her smile, when that sparkle appears in her beautiful brown eyes. How she can always drive him crazy with her intelligance, and then laughs when he's going out of his mind.

"I'm going to the dormitory for some alone time," I told Albus, and walked up the stairs, and sat on my bed. I was the only one in the dormitory, so I just sat and thought about June's ability to drive me wild. I sang softly to myself:

I shouldn't love you

But I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you

But I can't move

I can't look away

June came into my dorm. "Hey," she greeted. "Hi," I said back. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her lips against mine. Probably pretty good. Why would Louis throw that away? He's stupid.

June's POV:

I hear girls obsessing over him all the time, and now I can kind of see why. He is handsome. Now that I think about it, he is handsome, funny, rambuctious, fun, and just an outstanding boy, and I consider myself lucky to be his best friend. OH MY GOSH! Am I CRUSHING on him? Maybe. Maybe not.

"So, Christmas break starts in a week, Louis going to wish he never laid a finger on you," James said. Louis better start running now. "Why are you so protective of me?" I asked. "You are the best friend I could ask for. Louis is a jerk, and you didn't deserve to be pushed down a flight of stairs," he told me.

"I appreciate your concern," I said. I headed downstairs to find Rose. We were friends, and I needed to talk to a fellow female about this. "Rose!" I got her attention, and she turned around to face me. "Hey, June. What's up?" she greeted me. "I need to talk to you about something," I told her. "Okay," she said.

Rose's POV:

"What's the matter?" I asked, because she looked like she was freaking out. "Well, there's this boy. When I'm around him, I get all nervous and self-concious. I don't know what's wrong with me. Do you?" Oh my gosh! She has a crush! I never thought I'd see the day! "You have a crush," I whispered to her. "What? No way!" she whispered back. Oh great, she's in denial. "Yes, you do!" I assured her, "Who is it?" "No one," she lied. Oh, come on! She just said there was a boy! LIAR!

"Who is it?" I repeated. She mumbled something, but I didn't understand or hear her. "Who?" I asked. She pulled out a pieced of parchment and a quill, and wrote one word. She handed the parchment to me, and I read it.

James.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Just So You Know' by Jesse Mccartney. Please R&R! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Still Rose's POV.

"You like James?" I asked, suprised that anyone would fall for my immature cousin. "I guess," she said. "What is wrong with you?" I asked. "What's wrong with James?" she asked. Trick question! "What isn't?" I asked.

June's POV:

"James is amazing. He's handsome, funny, wild, crazy (in a good way), unique, creative..." I trailed off. Geez, I did have a crush on James!

James' POV:

I was flipping through a photo album the Lily had made for me. It was full of pictures of me and my friends throughout my time at Hogwarts. June was only in the 4th year pictures, so naturally, those were the pictures I was staring at. I flipped to a picture that was one of my favorites. It had June and I posing next to a very ticked off Professor Slughorn.

I remembered the day that picture was taken. We had put a small dungbomb in the Slytherins' potions, and they exploded all over them! Professor Slughorn was mad! We had a friend take the picture while he was really mad. On the next page, there was a picture of us in detention later that same day.

Headmistress Mcgonagall came in to post a notice on wall. By post, I mean magically levitate and leave it there. Students gathered around to see what the message was. I was horrified to see what the message was. Right in front of me was a floating piece of parchment that said:

There will be the first Hogwarts Ball on Febuary 1st. For 3rd years and up, this will be a ball not a dance party. Dress up, and bring a date. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This happens a day after the last chapter.** :)

Back to normal POV:

"Why does there have to be a ball while we're here?" June asked. Niether June nor James were very happy about the ball. "I don't know," James said. He knew June didn't have a date, which was suprising. A lot of the boys drool over her constantly. James had been working up the courage to ask her, but was so nervous he could barely stand this conversation.

"June," James began, he had had enough waiting, "Would you want to go with me?" June seemed shocked at first, but then smiled. "I would love to," she answered him. "I know it's still a while away, but it feels nice to know I won't forget to get a date," James admitted. "One question," June said, "Do you know how to slow dance?" "Nope," James told her. He had never learned. "No, worries. I can teach you," June offered. "You know how to slow dance?" James asked, shocked. "At Beauxbatons, you have to know how to slow dance," she explained. That made sense.

"Hogsmeade time!" yelled a teacher. It was time for a Hogsmeade trip. June and James headed over to the growing pond of students.

They were in a plain in the forest, still inside Hogsmeade, though. "Okay," June instructed, "Put your right hand on my waist." James did what he was told, not one protest. He would put his hand on her waist anyday. Nothing wrong with that, right? "Okay, ready?" June asked. James nodded, and June guided him through all the steps, making sure he got them right.

When they were finally done with their lesson that was supposed to be 20 minutes, but turned out being 45. "Well, you finally know how to slow dance," June told James. "Yeah, sorry for extending the lesson by 25 minutes," James apologised, he had secretly pretended to have trouble, simply so he could be that close to her for a longer period of time. June didn't mind.

'Dear Diary,

I spent 45 minutes teaching James how to dance today. It was only supposed to take 20 minutes, but he just didn't seem to get it very easily. Do you think he was faking it? Nah! Maybe? I'm so confused! I really didn't mind that he took so long. We were closer for a longer period of time. Great!

Sincerely,

June Summersprout'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:This is the first day of Christmas Break. James' POV.

"James, wake up! Christmas Break starts today!" Albus hissed at me. I sat up in my bed, excited that Christmas Break started today, but I was also sad that I wouldn't get to see June everyday. I would miss her fun, and sweet-yet-sassy personality. I would miss her gorgeous smile, and cute laugh, her soft brown eyes, and the way they light up when she smiles. I really would.

I got up, and headed downstairs. "We have a quidditch match today," June said. "What?" I asked. "It was decided last minute. Gryffindor versus Slytherin," she explained. "When?" I asked. "In an hour," June answered.

One hour later:

"All players, into position!" We mounted our brooms, and took off. I started searching for the snitch. "SLYTHERIN'S ABOUT TO SCORE! OH, AND SUMMERSPROUT BLOCKS IT!" June was always an amazing keeper.

The game seemed to go on for an hour. Finally, I caught the snitch and listened to the speaker yell, "POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 310 TO 80!" As the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws celebrated, June flew over to meet me. "Great job!" she congragulated me, and I pointed out how she'd blocked about 22 of Slytherin's 30 shots. She kissed me on the cheek, and flew off to see the other members of the team.

I touched the spot where she kissed me on the cheek and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, I'd have a shot to impress her.

Later:

We filed off of the train, and I spotted my family. "June, come here. I want to introduce you to my family," I told June. "Okay," she said, and she followed me over to my parents. "Hi mum, hi dad," I hugged my parents, then said, "This is June, my best friend. June, this is my mum and dad." "Hello, is nice to meet you. Mr. and Mrs. Potter," June greeted my parents. "It's nice to meet you, too," my parents said back.

"Got to got," June said, then walked over to her parents. As they walked out, I kept staring at... something friends normally don't stare at. Dang, does she have to where tight jeans? I hope so. My dad saw me."What are you staring?" he asked. "Something," I replied. he smirked, "I know what you're staring at. Are you sure you two are just friends?" "Yes, just friends," I confirmed, "Too bad for me."

"Aw, my wittle Jamsie-poo has a crush," my mom squealed. "Mum! You're embarassing me!" I snapped at her. We went home.

I woke up kissing my pillow the next morning. You probably know what (or who) I was dreaming about. I'd do anything to work up the courage to ask her out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: June's POV:

Dear Diary,

I fancy James Sirius Potter. There, I said it! I've been in denial for some time, and now, I'll just accept the truth. Denial isn't getting me anywhere. I'll just have to live with it. I don't know when I started liking James, but I can see why I like him. He's funny, handsome, charming, sweet, unique, and not afraid to be himself.

I think he might like me, too. Rose says he does, but I'm not so sure. Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. I don't know. I hope he does. Hogwarts is a lot better than Beauxbatons. There's no frilly, poofy, hideous dresses. Except for the ball.

Yes, there is a ball going on in Febuary. It is the first official Hogwarts Ball. It will occur every two years, and all 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years are required to attend. 1st and 2nd years aren't allowed to come. Lucky.

James actually asked me to the ball! Then I had to spend 45 minutes teaching him how to slow dance. It was supposed to be a 20 minute lesson. Turned out being a 45 minute lesson. And a bad pain in both of my feet. My feet still hurt a little.

I also got pushed down the stairs by my exboyfriend, Louis. He's a prat. He's actually James' cousin, and boy was he suprised when James threatened to beat him to a pulp. Louis is in big trouble now that we're out of Hogwarts. BIG TROUBLE!

He might be in Saint Mungo's by tomorrow. James really was ticked when he pushed me. I didn't let him beat Louis up at Hogwarts, because I didn't want him to get himself expelled for me. He seemed more than willing to, though. Maybe he does like me!

Sincerely,

June Summersprout

I put my diary down, and walked over to a window. There was a black bird fighting yellow yellow one was losing. I couldn't help but think _'That looks like James and Louis.'_ Was Louis getting beat up by James? Probably.

James POV:

I knocked on my Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's door, and to my suprise, Louis actually. "You. Me. Outside the Hog's Head. 5 o'clock. Tomorrow. Got it?" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He just nodded, scared of my temper. I always did have a bit of a anger issue. Hey, I'm working to keep it under control.

I slowly walked back to my house, attempting (and failing) to calm myself down. I couldn't. So, I walked to Albus' room, because he wasn't home, and borrowed something. I kept punching and kicking, and everything until I was calm enough to talk without yelling. Let's just say, I owe Albus a new pillow.

I needed to talk to someone who woudn't tease me. Much. Anyone would tease me a little. That meant my mum and Lily were out. Albus wasn't here. That meant a father-son talk. Great.

I found my dad in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Correction, he was watching the dishes clean themselves. "Dad?" I said, getting his attention, "Can I talk to you about something?" "You can talk to me about anything," he told me. "Even about girls?" I asked shyly. He smiled, "Of course." "Well, there's this girl that I really like, and I'm not sure if I should ask her out, or what I should do," I admitted. "Who is she to you?" my dad asked. "My best friend," I mumbled. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you," dad demanded. "My best friend," I told him. "June?" he asked, "The girl you introduce to us at the train station?" "Yes," I answered.

Harry's POV:

"Do you think she likes you?" I asked my son. "I don't know. Maybe," he stated. "How does she act around you?" I questioned. "Well, she acts kind of jumpy. She fidgets a lot. She started laughing at my lame jokes, whereas she used to roll her eyes and say 'that's not funny'. She also started hugging me when most people would call it not completely necessary," he told me. "Like when?" I asked. "Like, one time she asked if I could help her on a question on her DADA homework. I did, and she jumped up and hugged me, and was all 'thank you, thank you, thank you," James explained.

"From what I'm hearing, I think she _does_ have a crush on you. Big time," I told James. "Well, I'm meeting her for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's today at 7," he stated, "What should I do?" "Well," I instructed, "Take a mental note of whatever she does that seems like she's flirting, staring, fidgeting or anything like that." "Okay," he promised, "I will."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: 3rd person POV:

June was already waiting when James walked up to her. "Hey, June," he greeted her. "Hey, James. You're 10 minutes late," she informed him. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was talkig to my dad," he explained. "It's all right. At least you showed up. That's more than I could say for Louis," she said, smiling at him. _1. Comparing me to exes, _James thought, taking a mental note, _2. HOT smile_.

"Let's go order," James suggested. "Okay," June replied, and they walked up to the counter. After ordering, James insisted he pay for the both of them. They might have looked wierd walking through town in winter coats, with their shoes nearly covered in snow, and eating ice cream, but they didn't care. They caught up on what had happened while they enjoyed their ice cream. When they were finished, they were too busy talking, so they didn't notice they walked right under a mistletoe.

It was as if they ran into an invisible wall. "What was that?" James asked. "Ugh," June whined, "Bloody charmed mistletoe." "What?!" James asked, shocked. "It's a mistletoe, but it's charmed. We're trapped until we kiss, and it has to be a real kiss," she explained. "Oh," James said lamely, trying to hide his excitement. He was going to kiss the girl of his dreams! "I guess there's no getting out of this," June told him. "I guess not," James confirmed, trying not to smile. He could swear he saw June trying not to smile as well.

June's POV:

He leaned and I did the same. I was trying so hard not to smile. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, and it felt great! We kissed for about 7 seconds, and when we broke apart, I mumbled, "Rose is never going to let this one go." James chuckled, and made me feel better when he said, "It's okay. Niether are Albus and Lily."

After a very exciting afternoon, James said, "I should get going. Mum's probably worried out of her mind." "Okay, see you," I told him. "Bye, see you," he said. I kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled and walked away. Dang, I _really _need to talk to Rose about this. No matter how much she teases me. Friendly teasing, of course. Kind of like how I tease her about her crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Yep, Scorpius Malfoy.

James' POV:

As I was walking home, I was also going through my mental notes:

1. Comparing me to her exes

2. HOT smile

3. Trying not to smile when we had to kiss

kissed me

me on the cheek

After hearing these thought replay in my head I thought of something. Maybe she does like me, and that made me think of all the reasons I liked her. I mumbled my list out loud:

"1. She's HOT! I love the way her gorgous auburn hair flows flawlessly down her shoulders, and if it blows the right way, it will brush over her breasts. Which, (I'm not going to lie) I have stared at more than once. Also the way she wears her jeans so tight. Man, she is going to be the end of me someday.

2. Her personality. She's so sweet, yet very sassy. She is by no means a girly girl. She's not afraid to be herself, and if she has a problem with the way someone's acting, they're going to know it. She doesn't care, though..."

I swear I was muttering for hours, before I arrived at the door of my house. I walked in, and to my suprise, my father was actually waiting for me on the sofa. "How did it go?" he asked. Great. I get to tell him everything. In case you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic. "Good," I answered him. "Tell me what happened," he commanded.

"Well, I was 10 minutes late, but she forgave me, then she said, _'At least you showed up. That's more than I can say for Louis'."_ "What does Louis have to do with anything?" he interrupted. "June and Louis used to date," I explained. "That means she's comparing you to her exes," my dad said. "I know," I told him, "Then, she gave me this gorgeous smile, and that's another mental note. We ordered, then we ate our ice cream as we walked around town. When we were done, we were too busy talking to realize we walked underneath a mistletoe," I mumbled the last four words. "What?" my dad asked. "We walked under a mistletoe," I admitted, "A _charmed_ mistletoe."

I explained how we had walked under a charmed mistletoe, and blah blah blah (You know what happened), and when I was done my dad simply nodded and said, "Yep, she probably does have a crush on you. I'd have to see it for myself to know for sure, but from what I'm hearing, I think she does indeed like you." "You can see it for yourself. I'll invite her over!" I volunteered. "Okay, you do that," he told me. I immediately ran to my room to write to June.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear June,

My parents said that they would love to meet you. They would love if you could come over for dinner tomorrow at 6:30. If you can, please do. Lily has one of her friends over, and it just happens to be the one of her friends I can't stand. _PLEASE COME OVER! _If you can't, I understand, but please try as hard as you can to come. I really think my family will like you. I hope they do. I already know Albus and Lily do, but my parents haven't said two sentences to you. They really want to _actually_ meet you.

Truly Your's

James Potter II

I put my quill down, and put the letter in an envelope. I gave it to my trusted owl, Hedwig II (I know there are a lot of seconds) and she flew off into the evening sky. I hoped more than anything she could come, but some things are more important. It was going to drive me nuts until I knew if she was coming.

June's POV:

I looked out my window, and saw Hedwig. "Hey, girl," I greeted her softly, removing the letter from her claw, and giving her a handful of seeds, which she graciously accepted. I opened th letter and read:

Dear June,

My parents said that they would love to meet you. They would love if you could come over for dinner tomorrow at 6:30. If you can, please do. Lily has one of her friends over, and it just happens to be the one of her friends I can't stand. _PLEASE COME OVER! _If you can't, I understand, but please try as hard as you can to come. I really think my family will like you. I hope they do. I already know Albus and Lily do, but my parents haven't said two sentences to you. They really want to _actually_ meet you.

Truly Your's

James Potter II

I picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, smiling the whole time. I wrote:

Dear James,

I would love to come over to your house for dinner. Between you and me, I could really use a break from my mum's cooking. She either burns or undercooks everything. I have gotten sick more than once because of it. I would never tell my mom that, though. I mean, I love her to death, but her cooking sucks. I'll be there.

Forever Your's

June Summersprout

I put the letter in an envelope, and gave it to Hedwig, who flew off towards her house. I smiled thinking about how excited James had been to have me over, and how he had practically begged me to come over. I picked up another piece of parchment, and wrote:

Dear Rose,

Please meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 4:30 if you can. I really need to talk to you about something... er... someone. I think you know who. PLEASE! I NEED GIRL TALK!

Sincerely,

June Summersprout

Rose's POV:

TAP! TAP! TAP! I looked over to my window to find the source of the noise, and found it was June's owl, Cinnamon, at my window. I opened the window, and took the letter, and read it. I retrieved a piece of parchment, and wrote:

Dear June,

I assume you want to talk about James. I'll be there. See you tomorrow.

Love,

Rose Weasley

I gave the letter to Cinnamon, along with a small chunk of bread. She flew off into the night sky. I'm still wondering why she likes James. I really have to ask her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day. Still June's POV:

I slowly ate my lunch, begging the clock to say 4:30. Sadly, it was only 12:55. I finished eating at 1:10 (I told you I was eating slowly), and decided to get my older brother back for covering Cinnamon in glitter. And I was going to do it with my makeup my grandmother insists on buying me, even though I don't use it.

I waited until my brother went to the bathroom, and snuck into his room, and nabbed his cat, Furball. I carried Furball to my room, and set him on my desk. I felt better once I had vandalized the mangy thing with lipstick, eye shadow, eye liner, and even nail polish. It's not that I hate _all _cats. Just _that _cat.

I scooped up Furball (at least, that's what I call him) and carried him back to my brother's room. "This is what you get for covering Cinnamon in glitter," I told him, setting the cat down. I looked at his face, which was priceless. I chuckled at how shocked he was, then went back to my room, hoping I had taken quite a bit of time putting makeup on Furball.

I looked at my clock and, thanfully, it was 4:25. I quickly brushed through my hair, and ran to my fireplace. I picked up a handful of floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace. "The Three Broomsticks," I said clearly, dropping the powder, and disappearing into the emarald flames.

I appeared in the familier setting of The Three Broomsticks, and sat at a table with two chairs, and waited about 2 minutes for Rose walked in. I waved to her, and she sat down across me. "Hey, thanks for coming," I greeted her. "No problem," she said, "How are things going between you and James?" "About as well as things are going between you and Scorpius," I answered her, smirking.

"Shut up," she said jokingly. "You know, " I offered, "I could hook you up with him." "Really?" she asked, obviously shocked, "How?" "I have a way of getting boys to ask girls out," I told her. "Then why don't you get James to ask you out?" she asked. "I have a way of getting boys to ask _other _girls out," I corrected myself. I can't get a guy to ask me out. But, up until now, I've never wanted them to.

"Please, do it," she pleaded. "I will. The next time I see him, that is," I promised. "Thank you!" she nearly hollered. "You're welcome, " I told her, "Just quiet down." "Sorry," she apologised. "It's fine," I forgave her, "So, listen. I'm going to his house tonight for dinner at 6:30-" "No way! So am I" Rose interrupted me, "Sorry." "Good, you can help me out a little," I continued. She wasn't listening. She interputed me again. "Oh my gosh! Scorpius is over there," she babbled, "You promised. Go!" "Fine, I'll try," I assured her, standing up.

"Hey, Scorpius," I greeted him. "Hi, June," he replied. "Listen, Albus asked me to ask for your advice on something for him. He said it would really help him out," I made up a story. All part of my process. I know Scorpius likes Rose. "Sure, what's his problem?" "Well, there's this girl he likes, and he thinks she might like him back, but he's not sure. He doesn't know what to do about it." I explained. Hey, when Rose and Scorpius get together, I'll tell him the truth! "Who's the girl he likes?" he asked. "Janet Parkinson," I blurted out the first girl that came to my mind who wasn't related to Albus, "Their friends, but Al really likes her."

"Kinda like Rose and I," I heard him mumble. "Ha! I heard that!" I teased him. His eyes became wide with fear. "Listen, Rose really likes you, too. She's right over there, go talk to her," I commanded. He nodded, then went over to Rose.

Scorpius' POV:

I walked over to Rose, and sat down, unsure of what to do. When I sat down, Rose looked up at me. and smiled. "Hi, Scorpius," she said, sounding nervous. "Hey, Rose. Can I ask you something?" "Sure," she answered. "W-w-would you l-like to go out s-sometime?" I asked. Darnit! Curse me and my nervous stutter. "I would love to!" she nearly yelled. "Great," I replied, "How's tomorrow at 4 here?" "Great," she confirmed.

I walked away, smiling. I mouthed, "Thank you" to June, and walked out of the building.

Rose's POV:

"There you go," June said, "I set you up with Scorpius." "Thanks," I told her. "No problem," she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

June stood in front of her mirror, seeing if she looked alright. James had told her to dress up (sort of a family tradition), so she did. She didn't want to show up in jeans and an old t-shirt when everyone else was dressed up. That would be embarassing.

She was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress, that went up to just above her knees. Underneath, she wore black leggings, as she always did with her dresses, and a black jacket. Although she wore no make-up, she did take the time to braid her hair over her shoulder.

She glanced at the clock, and smiled. 6:25 already! She slipped into a pair black flats, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mom was in there cooking dinner, and lecturing her brother about something.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Nathan," June greeted them. "Hello, Hun. You look nice," her mother adressed her. "Thanks," June replied, not sure what to say, "I should get going." "Bye, Sweetheart! Have fun on your date!" her mother said. "It's not a date," she argued. "Sure, it's not," her mother stated. June, rolled her eyes, and ran out the door.

Meanwhile:

James paced the floor nervously, and glanced at the clock. It was 6:27, and June hadn't arrived yet. "She'll be here any minute now," Rose told him, trying to calm him down. As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. James quickly ran over to the door, looked through the peephole, and muttered, "It's her."

James opened the door to see his best friend smiling at him. "Hey, June. You look great," he greeted her. June blushed slightly and said, "Thanks. So do you." James gave her a quick hug, and lead her into the kitchen, with Rose following.

"Mum, this is June," he said, introducing his mother to June. "Hello, Dear," Ginny greeted June. "Hello, Mrs. Potter," June replied. "Dinner is almost ready!" Ginny yelled, making sure she was loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

"James, go introduce June to your father," Ginny instructed her son. James nodded, grabbed June's hand, and lead her up the stairs to the third floor, where his father was.

"Dad," James got his father's attention, "This is June." "Hello, June. James has me a lot about you. And I do mean _a lot!_" his father said, shaking June's hand. "Dad!" James whined at his father. June chuckled, and wondered what James had said about her.

Later:

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Potter. It was delicious," June thanked Ginny. She got up, set her plate in the sink like Ginny asked her to, and joined James on the terrace. "Hey, James," she greeted him. He smiled and said, "I was wondering when you'd be done."

They talked about everything from what they've been doing lately to all the reasons they thought the Hogwarts Ball sounds looked into each other's eyes, and leaned forward. They got closer, closer, closer. "JAMES POTTER!"

They both jumped in shock as an angry Ginny Potter stormed onto the terrace. "Why would you feed the neighbor's dog one of Albus's robes. "Mum, chill out! It's not that big of a deal!" Albus yelled from the kitchen. "Mum, I didn't do that! Lily did!" James informed his mother. "Oh, so sorry," she apologised, walking away to search for her youngest child.

"I should get going," June said, then walked out the door without another word.

A/N: I know what you're thinking. _CURSE YOU GINNY POTTER! _Please R&R! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Man, was I ticked. I had almost kissed June, and my mother interrupted the whole thing. I know it wasn't my mum's fault, but I was still not happy. How do parents always find the worst possible moment to come looking for you?

Once the party was over and everyone had left, I stepped off the terrace, hoping I could make it to my room without running into a parent or sibling. Sadly, I was not that fortunate.

"James," I heard Albus say, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure," I tried to look like I was in a good mood, but my tone gave me away. "What's up with _you_?" Albus demanded. "Nothing," I snapped. Albus gave me a dirty look. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong," he commanded.

"Mum has just... been pushing my buttons," I struggled, trying not to give away any information. Unfortunately, Albus could read me like a book. "What did she do?" he demanded. I couldn't keep the secret from him any longer. "I almost kissed June," I told him, "Mum came storming onto the terrace when we were about to kiss." I could see the shock on Albus's face.

"No wonder you're so mad," he said. "Well, duh. It's not like you've never had a crush before," I told him. "Um, actually, I haven't," he said, "I've never had a crush or a girlfriend." I must've gotten a funny look on my face, so he added, "You've never had a girlfriend, either." I smirked, and asked, "What makes you so sure of that?" His eyes grew wide at the thought that I would have ever gotten a girlfriend and kept it from him. Or just the fact that I had a girlfriend.

"Why do you look so shocked? Do you really think I that I've never had a girlfriend? With this charm? And these good looks?" I smirked. "Well," he began, "If you're so charming and good-looking, why don't you have a girlfriend _now_?" I pouted. "I'm working on it," I mumbled, then 'playfully' punched him in the arm. Hard. "Ow," he whined, "What was that for?" "That's for thinking I can't get the girl I want. Trust me, I'll get her sooner or later." Albus smirked, mumbled something about big-headed brothers, and went to his room.

I chuckled, then went to my room. "Okay, I have to talk to someone," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a piece of parchment from my desk, and thought for a second. I needed a girl's opinion on this. "I guess that leaves one _good _option," I muttered to nobody, "Rose."

'Dear Rose,

I need to talk to you about something. It's really important. So, if you can, please meet me outside the Shreiking Shack at 3:30 tomorrow. If you can't, I would appreciate it if you could make other arrangements for us to meet. Please, I'm practically begging you to come.

I can't say much through this letter, because my mum reads my letters (she's nosy), but this is really important.

Sincerely,

James Potter'

I handed my owl to Hedwig, and plopped down on my bed. I wasn't lying when I said I'd had a girlfriend before. I dated some girl named Scarlett last year. So, I wasn't _completely_ clueless on the concept of dating, but our relationship only lasted about 2 months. We broke up, because she cheated on me.

A few minutes later, I got a letter from Rose. I untied it from Hedwig's claw, and handed her a piece of bread. I opened the letter, and read.

'Dear James,

I can make it. See you tomorrow!

Love,

Rose Weasley'

I smiled slightly, and sat down on my bed. Tomorrow, I was going to tell Rose everything.


	17. Chapter 17

I heard my bedroom door open, and looked over. "Hi, Mum," I greeted my mother. "James," she began, "Whatever I interrupted, I'm sorry. I should've at least taken a moment to quiet down before I came storming onto the terrace, and I really should've made sure it was you that did it. I'm truly sorry."

"You didn't interrupt anything," I told her. Sure, that statement was 100% false, but I didn't want to make my mum feel bad. "Don't lie to me, James," she demanded. I never was a good liar.

"No, really," I attempted to reassure her, "You didn't interrupt anything." I could tell she knew I was making it up. "Fine," she said at last, "If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to force you to." With that, she stood up, and exited my bedroom.

I changed out of my tuxedo, and into large t-shirt and shorts. Right after I was done changing, Albus and Lily came in. "Hey, guys," I greeted them. "James, I have to ask you something," Albus said. "What?" I asked. "Why don't you just go up and kiss her?" "Hmm..."

A/N: Cliff hanger! What will James do?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 18! I know this chapter is short, but I will have chapter 18 up before the weekend. Unbreakable Vow!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is what I call a special chapter. Special chapters are longer than regular chapters, and tend to have some big thing happening in them. You'll know why I made this a special chapter after you read it. :)

"Hey, James," I heard Rose say. "Hi, Rose," I told her, "I have to tell you something." "What?" she asked. "IhaveacrushonJune," I pushed my words together, hoping she would understand me. She didn't. "What?" she repeated, confused, "Slow down." "I... ha...ve..." Hey, I slowed down! "James, just talk in a normal voice," she told me, as if I were a five year-old. "I. Have. A. CrushonJune," I pushed the last three words together. Rose glared at me. "I have a crush on June," I admitted.

She seemed shocked at first, then she smiled. "Really? She likes you, too!" "Seriously?" I was shocked. I never thought I'd see the day June Summersprout had a crush. Especially on me. "Yes, seriously!" Rose exclaimed. She was _way _too happy about this.

June's POV:

"Why would I take 5 galleons out of your room?" Nathan snapped at me. "Nathaniel," I addressed him, "I wasn't saying you took them, I was asking if you saw anybody take them." Once again, a few galleons had disapeared from my room. I knew Nathan took them, because it's happened before. The first time, I couldn't prove anything, so I put a security camera up in my room. When the galleons vanished, I checked the camera. Nathaniel took them.

"I'll be back," I told him, stomping away. I heard two people talking by the Shrieking Shack, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. So, naturally, I snuck over there.

I had recognised the voices, and I was right. James and Rose were talking. I knew I shouldn't, but I got nosy. I snuck up behind a tree, so that I was close enough to hear their conversation. _"Why don't you tell her?" _"I don't know how to tell her!" _"Then go with Plan B!" _"What's Plan B?" _"Just go up and kiss her!" _"That's what Albus said I should do!" _"Then Albus knows what he's talking about!" _***Brief pause* **_"Just tell her you like her, or go with Plan B!" _*Plays dumb* "Tell who?" _"June!" _***Another brief pause*** "I guess you're right. I should tell June I like her. Or Plan B. I'll go with Plan B."

I had to control my breathing. My heart felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. James really did like me. And he was going with Plan B. I couldn't help but smile. As soon as Rose walked away, I walked up to James. "Hey, James," I greeted him, "I was trying to find you." We started to walk while we talked. "Have you looked at my house?" he asked. "No, but I was going there next," I told him, "I heard your voice, and... here I am!" "Did you hear what I was saying?" he asked, suddenly scared out of his wits. I sighed, "Yes." He looked terrified. Before he could make any noise, I covered his mouth. "Don't worry, I really like you, too," I admitted.

James's POV:

We had walked into the forest, and stopped in an open area, about 20 feet in diameter. June looked absolutely amazing, the way the sunlight shined on her. She always looked hot, but... wow. I couldn't help myself. I smiled at her for a few seconds, then I just leaned in, and kissed her. Plan B!

I was very relieved to feel her kiss back. I reached back and tangled my fingers in her hair. For like 15 seconds, or it could have been an hour, we just stayed like that, kissing. Sadly, cousins know how to ruin a moment. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Rose emerged from behind a bush. "ROSE!" I snapped. "I'm telling your parents, your siblings, and... pretty much the whole family. I growled slightly. I, being the git I was at times, challenged her. "Go ahead, it's not like you have the nerve to do it," I teased her. She started running towards the direction of my house.

"Let's follow her," June suggested. "Okay," I agreed, grabbing my invisiblity cloak, which I had brought with me. June and I climbed under it, and followed Rose. A few seconds after she bursted into my house, we stood on the outside of the window, completely hidden under the cloak.

After the normal greetings were done, Rose exclaimed, "Guess who I caught snogging in the forest behind Hogsmeade just a couple of minutes ago. Hint: Your son and his best friend." Wow, so much for not giving away the answer. "JAMES AND JUNE?!" my mother squealed. Rose just smiled slyly. "I bet they're right outside that window, under the invisibility cloak," my father stated, "_My _invisibility cloak."

I gulped. Why did my father have to know me so well? Before we could react, my father reached his hand through the open window, grabbed the invisibility cloak, and yanked it off of us, pulling June's hair in the process. "Ow!" June yelped. "Sorry, m'lady," my father teased, trying to act polite. June softly rubbed the spot on her head from where my dad pulled her hair.

"James," my mother asked, "Is what Rose is saying true?" I gulped, and probably visibly paled. "Yes," I mumbled. Hey, the last time I lied to my parents, all I got was spanked. That was 6 years ago. My mother squealed. "My little Jamsie-Poo has a girlfriend!" "Mum," I snapped, "I never asked her to be my girlfriend." "So," she began, "You kiss all of your friends like that. Honey, that's just plain wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't kiss all of my friends. I... I..." I stumbled over my words, trying to find a way to phrase it right. How do you say, _'I kissed my best friend, because I've had an enormous crush on her ever since I met her'_ without sounding weird? Suddenly, Rose's face lit up. Oh no. She darted up the stairs like the maniac she is, and into Albus's room. Dang it!

Once she was done running her fat mouth in Albus's room, she ran into Lily's room. Jeez! This girl was harder to stop than the Energizer Bunny!


	19. Callout! Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon!

Special thanks to Imightjustwishiwasaweasley for his/her review that really made my day! :)


	20. Chapter 19

June and I climbed in through the open window. "Explain," my mother commanded. Ever since Rose left about 5 minutes ago, my parents had been asking about how we had ended up kissing. "Well, Rose and I were talking," I began, "And Miss Nosy, here, decides to eavesdrop. So, I was sort of telling Rose about mycrushonJune. When Rose left, June came up to me, and we started talking. So, we ended up in the forest behind Hogsmeade, wekissed,andRosecamedartingoutfrom behind a bush like a maniac. And... here we are." I pushed some of my words together.

My mother smiled. "My little Jamsie-poo finally grew some balls and kissed her!" she exclaimed. June started laughing. "Mum!" I whined. "Congratulations!" my dad said. "Dad," I complained, "We're just dating. We're not engaged, or pregnant! What are you saying congratulations for?" "You finally got a girlfriend," he replied. I rolled my eyes. "So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" Lily asked, coming down the stairs. "I bet James hasn't even worked up the nerve to ask her yet," Albus smirked.

I growled, grabbed June's hand, and walked out the door. I was wearing a smaller coat. It was bigger than a jacket, yet smaller than a coat. June was just wearing a light jacket. "How do you not get cold?" I asked her. She shrugged. "My mum wanted me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow at 6:30. Would you want to come?" "Yes," I told her. After talking for about 20 minutes June glanced at her watch. "I better go. Bye, James."

She tried to get up, but I grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down. "You're not getting away without a kiss, first," I teased her. She rolled her eyes, but still leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, and we made sure we pulled apart before anyone else that we knew came along. "Bye," I told her. She waved goodbye, then took off toward her house.

I went back inside my house, trying my best to avoid relatives. Fortunately, Mum was in the bathroom, Dad was in his bedroom, Lily was in her room, and Albus was reading a book at the kitchen table. I got to my room, then crashed on my bed. I tried to go to sleep, but (of course) I couldn't. Before I knew it, it was 2 in the morning.

At 3:00 I finally fell asleep. Then, I woke up at 6:00. Ugh. I had forgotten to turn off my alarm. "I don't want to wake up," I told it. It didn't answer. "This is what you get for waking me up," I threatened. Then, my alarm clock took a nice morning flight out the window. I heard it crash on the sidewalk outside. "What was that?" Mum demanded, standing right outside my bedroom door.

"Uh, my alarm clock," I admitted. "Oh, James. Not again," I heard her mumble as she walked away. I got up, and got dressed. "I'm going to Hogsmeade," I told Mum. She nodded, and I walked out the door. I walked to Hogsmeade as I normally did. Once I was there, I went inside a shop (Not telling which shop.) and bought something. (Once again, not telling what.)

Afterwards, I was just walking around Hogsmeade, when I saw my ex-girlfriend, Scarlett, coming my way. "Hi, James. Listen I'm-" I cut her off, "I don't want to hear another one of your pathetic apologies. We're through. Now go away." "I'm not afraid of you." "I don't care. Go away," I told her. "What if I don't?" she asked. Suddenly, she gasped. I saw June grab ahold of her wrist. "Go. Away," June snapped. Scarlett gulped, nodded, and ran off. "Oh. Somebody's a little jealous, eh?" I teased. "Shut up." "You're so cute when you blush." "I'm not blushing." "Yes, you are." "Whatever."

As we walked through the town, I said, "Since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I probably won't see you, here." I handed her a bracelet. "Wow," she said, "Thank you." "No problem." Then, she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. "Can I ask you something?" I asked when we pulled away. I wondered if it was weird to ask it then, since we'd already kissed twice. "Of course," she said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She was shocked at first, but then she smiled and said, "Yes."

She handed me a small box with a new watch inside. "Thanks," I said. She smiled, waved goodbye, and went off toward her house. I smiled all the way back home.


End file.
